


The Dish Best Served Over and Over Again

by donutsweeper



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, post episode, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc lived, that was what mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dish Best Served Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for a great yuletider.

Murdoc was alive. Macgyver did not best him.

The plan had merely not taken into consideration all possible outcomes, he saw that now. He allowed his overeagerness to get the better of him, not foreseeing all the necessary variables and when one's prey was as clever as his even the slightest of flaw can be exploited. Something Macgyver had used to his advantage.

But, enough of that. For now, he lay broken in body, but not in spirit.

He survived, that was what matters, that was what he focused upon. 

Surviving meant he could try again.

He'll succeed next time.


End file.
